eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepelniy (Ashen)
|year = 2019 |position = 11th|points = 92|previous = "Time" |nex =}}"Pepelniy (Ashen)" (English: Ashes) was the Belarusian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, performed by Liza Misnikova. It finished in 11th place with 92 points. Lyrics Russian/English= Chay na balkone pokrylsya lʹdom Na telefone drugoy rington Minuty shli, kak budto rvanyye I tolʹko zvyozdy te zhe samyye Mezhdu nami livni, baby Belaya voda, da Ty promokneshʹ, maybe Yesli bez zonta, da A mozheshʹ pod dozhdyom promchatʹsya v kayf Ty khotʹ nemnogo sdelay change your life Yesli ty zavis, dobavʹ nemnogo stilya Perenazovi, i seryy stanet silver Ty segodnya tsveta grey A zavtra pepelʹnyy, pepelʹnyy Yarkiy i pepelʹnyy Yesli ty zavis, dobavʹ nemnogo stilya Perenazovi, i seryy stanet silver Ty segodnya tsveta grey A zavtra pepelʹnyy, pepelʹnyy Yarkiy i pepelʹnyy Day tolʹko povod vsyo pomenyatʹ Prosnyot·sya gorod uzhe na dnyakh Ya garantiruyu zaraneye Vsyo stanet severnym siyaniyem No mezhdu nami livni, baby Belaya voda, da Ty promokneshʹ, maybe Yesli bez zonta, da A mozheshʹ pod dozhdyom promchatʹsya v kayf Ty khotʹ nemnogo sdelay change your life Yesli ty zavis, dobavʹ nemnogo stilya Perenazovi, i seryy stanet silver Ty segodnya tsveta grey A zavtra pepelʹnyy, pepelʹnyy Yarkiy i pepelʹnyy Open the door, never, never like before I'll let you go, never, never do you know Moi letayut noty, budto by vo sne Yesli v mire kto-to, khotʹ nemnogo na svoyey volne Yesli ty zavis, dobavʹ nemnogo stilya Perenazovi, i seryy stanet silver Ty segodnya tsveta grey A zavtra pepelʹnyy, pepelʹnyy Yarkiy i pepelʹnyy |-| Translation= The tea on the balcony is frozen over The telephone has a different ringtone The minutes passed, as if they were torn And only the stars are still the same There are downpours between us, baby White water, yes You'll get soaked, maybe If you don't have an umbrella, yes But in the rain, you can rush into a kick Do at least a little "change your life" If you are frozen up, add some style Invent a new name, and grey becomes silver Today, you are made out of the colour grey But tomorrow, you will be ashen, ashen Bright and ashen If you are frozen up, add some style Invent a new name, and grey becomes silver Today, you are made out of the colour grey But tomorrow, you will be ashen, ashen Bright and ashen Just give a reason to change everything Already one of these days, the city will wake up I guarantee in advance Everything will become like the northern lights But there are downpours between us, baby White water, yes You'll get soaked, maybe If you don't have an umbrella, yes But in the rain, you can rush into a kick Do at least a little "change your life" If you are frozen up, add some style Invent a new name, and grey becomes silver Today, you are made out of the colour grey But tomorrow, you will be ashen, ashen Bright and ashen Open the door, never, never like before I'll let you go, never, never do you know My notes are flying, as if in a dream If there is anyone in this world who is at least a little on their own wave If you are frozen up, add some style Invent a new name, and grey becomes silver Today, you are made out of the colour grey But tomorrow, you will be ashen, ashen Bright and ashen Videos Liza Misnikova - Pepelny (Ashen) - Belarus ���� - Official Video - Junior Eurovision 2019 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Belarus in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs